White as Snow
by cotton-whistle
Summary: One hundred drabbles or drabblish pieces of Haku written for fanfic100. Chapters rated individually, but overall rated M for possible mature content. Concrit is always appreciated.
1. Truly Killed

Title: Truly Killed

Pairings: ZabuHaku (hints)

Fanfic100 prompt: 030 Death

Type: Drabble

Word Count: 100

Rating: T

Disclaimers: NARUTO © Kishimoto et al

The first time he ever truly killed, Haku stood by the man's corpse for a very long time. The smell of blood was overwhelming. He never said so, but it disgusted him, just a little, because he was fully aware how, no, _that _he did it.

_Too much blood…_

He had forgiven himself once. Years ago. This time it was harder and Haku fought back the urge to vomit.

"Haku."

He turned back, swallowing the bile rising in his throat, smiled, and said, "It's done, Zabuza-san."

He would forgive himself, he decided. For this precious person, he would do anything.


	2. Of Dreams and Nightmares

Title: Of Dreams and Nightmares

Pairings: ZabuHaku (hints)

Type: One-shot

Fanfic100 Prompt: 063 Summer

Word Count: 338

Rating: T

Disclaimers: NARUTO © Kishimoto et al

The ice was melting, and Haku struggled to keep his mirrors tall. The black-haired boy was coming to him, and he was fast. Haku was faster, but the ice was melting, and Haku didn't understand any of it, especially not when the boy's hair turned yellow. The boy was screaming something Haku couldn't make out, and the ice! He just couldn't hold on…

Then, a flash of silver hair and Haku heard chirping. He couldn't figure out what it was, but it wasn't birds, and Haku knew it wasn't anything good.

_Zabuza-san!_ Haku tried to say, shout, _anything_! But nothing came, and Haku averted his gaze to the boy running towards him. He was slowing, coming to a stop… and the silver-haired man! He was running towards Zabuza-san, and Haku wondered if he'd make it. Haku fled to his most precious person anyway. He had to do… _something._

There was a blinding flash of light, a burning in his chest. Everything stopped, and Haku gasped.

Haku woke up in his own bed, hands clenching the sheets. Beads of sweat ran down the side of his neck, and it took a while for Haku to realize that it was nothing but a nightmare.

Haku sat there silently, partly relieved. He was still scared, and breathing hard, but his heart rate was slowing, and Haku loosened his grip. He would _not _tell Zabuza-san about this, he decided, and he got up to change.

"Bad dream?"

Haku was still tying his sash. "No, Zabuza-san. It's just too hot. I'm sorry I woke you."

"Go back to sleep."

"Yes, Zabuza-san," Haku replied.

Haku sat on his bed, still feeling much too warm. He tried to cool himself with a paper fan, but it was far too hot, and Haku hated it. Haku missed the snow, and the icy wind; he missed the pleasant numbness of his cheeks when he was out in the cold.

Haku hated his restlessness, and the nightmares most of all.

But Zabuza was here with him.

Zabuza was _here_.


	3. Syrup

Title: Syrup

Pairings: ZabuHaku (hints)

Fanfic100 Prompt: 013 Yellow

Type: Drabble

Word Count: 100

Rating: K

Disclaimers: NARUTO © Kishimoto et al

"You're a kid," Zabuza-san had said, and it was a present.

Or not.

Haku ate another spoonful of lemon slush, and winced at the sickly sweetness. He had been eating it for ten minutes already, and honestly, Haku couldn't stand it, the mountain of shaved ice not shrinking despite his best efforts, but Haku was never one to refuse any form of Zabuza-san's affection.

Haku had never imagined Zabuza-san's own childhood to be so idyllic as to have time to eat cold syrupy treats. Nevertheless, Haku was touched, even though he laughed when he said, "Zabuza-san, don't you want some?"


	4. Reasons

Title: Reasons

Pairings: ZabuHaku (hints)

Fanfic100 Prompt: 003 Ends

Type: Drabble-ish, but not quite.

Word Count: 146

Rating: T

Disclaimers: NARUTO © Kishimoto et al

Haku never wanted to die.

He wasn't afraid of dying, or leaving everything behind; he preferred not to, because dying would just make him useless.

Zabuza never wanted Haku to die.

An extra pair of hands was always a welcome help, and Zabuza never actually wondered if he had any other reason.

Haku hated killing.

And the thought would always cross his mind while Zabuza easily took others' lives. Haku wondered if Zabuza had nightmares too.

Zabuza never did.

But when he heard Haku whimper in his sleep, Zabuza sometimes felt a little guilty.

Haku chose to die.

But saving Zabuza's life, if only for a few minutes longer, was the easiest choice he had ever made.

Zabuza didn't have the luxury of choice.

But Zabuza had no reason to care. Haku was in a better place, and nothing else mattered.


End file.
